


Hugs

by Multifiiction



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Hugs - Fandom, Michael Langdon - Fandom, X reader - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Human Sacrifice, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Satanist, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: All the different types of hugs with Michael Langdon.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> These are for all of his “phrases” as I like to call them (like Outpost etc.).

Drunken Hugs

Michael wasn’t really a fan of alcohol, but he had to admit that nothing was cuter than you being tipsy or drunk. You made him laugh the most those times with your silly faces and jokes. And when he was finally able to put you to bed, you’d always hug him like he was a teddy bear and wouldn’t let go of him. So, the two of you would sleep while you hugged him close.

During Sex Hugs

He really had two sides during sex, one was the affectionate love-making side and the other was the rough and animalistic side. But no matter the place, pace or speed he was having you, he’d always hold you close when he was nearing his climax. When his arms circled around your sweaty and trembling form, you always knew, he’s close.

After Sex Hugs

After the both of you were satisfied, he’d offer to take you to the showers. In there, he would pamper you with lots of kisses and hugs. Then he would take you back to the bed and have you sleep on his chest. It might come as no surprise when in the morning, you’d wake up with him attached to your back, hugging you close to his warm chest.

Morning Hugs

Morning hugs usually happened during making breakfast. No matter who would be the cook, the other would always hug them from behind. At those moments you often forgot about who he really was, not that you cared. But just the thought of someone seeing the Antichrist being so gentle and affectionate, always put a smile on your face.

Sadness Hugs

You were rarely sad when you were with him. He was truly your happiness, but Michael was a different story. With such a hard childhood and growing up, with his grandmother, it was no surprise to you when he often woke up from a nightmare, crying. The only way to calm him down was to place his head on your chest so he could listen to your heartbeat as his arms held you tightly.

Happiness Hugs

Hugs like that happened all the time, everywhere no matter the place, time or circumstance. You loved the way his warm body felt against yours, like two puzzles, you fitted to one another. And believe it or not, Michael was more of a hugger than you were at those times. He liked to be playful and hugged you whenever he felt like it. And as he matured, his playfulness disappeared, but his desire to hold you never did.

Sacrificial Hugs

You still remember the first time Michael and you made your first sacrifice to his father. You were so excited that not even the sight of blood or a corpse threw you off. After everything was done, he held his arms out to you, and you ran to him, the two of you hugged and kissed while standing in a pool of blood if that’s not love, I don’t know what is.

After Murder Hugs

Similar to the sacrificial ones, but these are more like you showing your support while he does what he was born and meant to do. For example, while that rude butcher spoke to Miss Mead, you hugged Michael from behind as he pushed the trolley. When Michael used his powers to finish off the man, you held him tight.


End file.
